After Everything
by hitsuji007
Summary: Kanata and Miyu broke up. It's been seven months since and now they're gonna talk about it.


**­After Everything**

Summary: Kanata and Miyu broke up. It's been seven months since and now, they're going to talk about it.

Note: Mizuki is the same age as them and is currently going out with Akira.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Miyu sat alone in one of the tables in the library, seemingly waiting for someone.

'I feel so alone and unwanted,' she slouched onto the table, her forehead making soft thump on the wooden surface. "Oh God, when did I ever get so dramatic?" she asks herself.

"Since you broke up with Kanata seven months ago." A familiar voice replied.

"Oh yeah, right. How sensitive of you, Mizuki" she snapped at him sarcastically. "I think I'm going crazy, man."

"I think you are too," he too the seat beside her, "but, you've got to move on already. I mean, Kanata is already chasing after a new girl. Leslie, was she?"

"Please don't say her name anymore," she crossed her arms and buried her face on them. "I can't understand him."

"Get a grip," Mizuki also crossed his arms and laid his head on top but was facing her. "What are you doing inside the library anyway?"

Just then, Kanata walked in.

"Oh, I see why now." Mizuki stated.

He wasn't alone though. Holding him by the hand, Leslie followed behind him shortly.

"Hey, what a coincidence, Leslie is with him."

"Ouch…?"

"And they're flirting with each other"

"Ouch. Ouch."

"Okay, let's just stop there."

"Good idea, you think?" she smiled at him sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

"We're we going?"

"For a walk, you need it."

He grabbed her hand and forced her to stand.

"Hey, hey! Easy there now. I don't want to go for a walk." She sat right back down.

"What? You want to spend the rest of your time hurting yourself and crying because Kanata is actually moving on while you… you…" he trailed off when he saw tears form in Miyu's eyes.

"I know! I know, man. For the hell of it, I just love hurting myself. I mean, really now, I was the one who broke up with him right? Shouldn't he be the one suffering? Not me." Tears were already flowing from her eyes.

Mizuki sat down beside her again.

"You're crying again. People will think I made you cry… again."

"Haha, yeah and I'll spread the word it's your entire fault." She laughed through her tears.

"That's not right." He shook his head but with a smile small gracing his face.

"Of course it's not." She rests her head on his shoulder and cried some more.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't wait five more months so that I can finally go to college and I won't have to see him ever again. I can't keep crying over him, knowing that he's not feeling the same way for me anymore. I can't stand the thought that he doesn't love me anymore."

"What can you do? You can't stop loving him."

"Really helping, Mizuki."

"Do you have to be so sarcastic? Look, you shouldn't say things like you're the only who suffered. He suffered just as well, but he just had more distractions than you do right now."

"Yeah… He has school work, family issues and gaming problems. He wouldn't want me to burden him more."

"It's not about burdening him."

"It's not?" she laughed.

"You're starting to creep me out here. Don't laugh and cry at the same time."

"I'm weird. Get used to it."

"If you really wanted to get over him, you wouldn't help him out every time he asks you. Moreover, even if doesn't ask, or needs help, you come running to him."

"That's not true."

"What about his assignments in History or his projects in Computer? Let's not forget his book in English."

"What about them?"

"Weren't they all provided by you?"

"Ahahaha…" she laughed nervously.

"You're not really helping him this way y'know."

"Zip it. You benefit from all this too."

"I only copy it sometimes."

"Sometimes meaning every time?"

"That's not the case here. Ahem. My point is you're not the least bit trying to forget about him."

"…That's not true." She said in a low voice.

"You know it is."

"What can I do?" she smiled. "I love him. I love him so much. I really do."

"You know you gotta move on, what's keeping you there anyway?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

_BEEP!_

It was Mizuki's cellphone.

"It's a text from Akira."

"Say, how are you guys anyway?"

"So far so good. She's been great although, I haven't."

"If you weren't my friend, I'd hit you right now."

"Catch you later." He stood up before she could do anything physically painful on him. "I'll be meeting her tonight."

Miyu waved at him. "You better take care of her or else!" she made a fist in the air. Then, she smiled and waved "Bye-bye."

"See ya! I'll call you tonight when I get home."

"Yeah, whatever."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Miyu left the Library grounds shortly after Mizuki did seeing as watching Kanata and Leslie flirt wasn't the most amusing sight to behold at the moment.

Actually, it wasn't the most amusing sight to behold ever.

Walking around, she stopped and rested at the park. It was almost seven in the evening.

'Sigh, Mizuki's right.' She looked up. 'Damn it, I can't believe I'm admitting it.' She thought as her hands clenched the fabric on her knees.

'What can I do? I can't stop loving him. Only time will tell when I will. Haha, that's just stupid really.'

There was a beautiful full moon that night. Deep in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that the object of her desire sat down right beside her.

"Deep in thought, aren't we?" his deep voice startled her making her almost jump from her seat.

"Huh?" she looked at the person beside her. "Ka-Kanata?!" she gasped in surprise.

"Jeez, noisy as ever." He acted like something was blocking his ears. He crossed his legs, as well as his arms over his chest.

"Sorry."

Silence prevailed.

It's been months since they last talked normally, what do you expect? I mean real "_real_" talk.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. My grades are falling, but I think I'll manage."

"Oh? What happened?"

He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked up.

"Uh, don't answer that." She knew it was his "gaming" problems. Seriously, they can be very addicting.

"What about you? How are you? I see you often with Mizuki these days."

"Yeah, he's always so worried about me." She smiled a little. "He can't fix his own problems but still he drops by every now and then to see if I'm cry–" she stopped her words and decided not to continue anymore.

Silence, once more.

"So, how are you and Leslie?" she tried to be optimistic about it.

"What? What about us?"

"Well, you're always seen together, holding hands and flirting, you know…"

"Oh, that. It's only Leslie. She keeps holding on to me and goes wherever I go."

"Aren't you two together yet?"

"Nah. Not my type. Besides, she's a tad bit too clingy."

"Tad bit? More like a whole lot." She laughed.

"You could say that." He laughed with her.

Their happy moment was halted with a sigh. "Can I talk to you?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"We are talking." He smiled.

"You know what I mean. _Real talk._"

"Sigh. Well?"

"I, uh… Well, you see… Wait. Uhm."

Kanata waited for her to say something coherent.

"Damn. I don't know what to say." She laughed bitterly. It was hard enough to actually talk to him. Now she has to talk to him about what happened to them. They need to talk about it eventually.

"What do you want to say?" he asked.

"Since I don't know what else to say anymore, I'll just ask you some questions. Ok?"

"Go ahead."

She took a deep breath and looked up again. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't."

"Really? Then why is it that you refuse to talk to me."

"That's not true. It's all in your imagination,"

Great answer. Wow. She would not look at him.

"What do you think of me right now?"

"What?"

The question caught him off-guard but he didn't show it.

"What do you think of me right now?"

"You really shouldn't think about these things right now, you know? Studies first, we always said." He shrugged his shoulder and looked away.

"Answer the question. Please."

"I… don't know."

"Heh." She shut her eyes tight.

"You're gonna cry again."

"I am not!"

"It's because you're too emotional."

"Of course I'm emotional!" she smiled and looked at him. "I'm a girl, idiot!"

"No you're not." He grinned. "You're neuter. You don't have a gender."

"Hmph! That's just plain rude."

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Then tell me, should I wait for you?"

"Better you not. I'll become a monk like my old man and live in solitude."

"Haha, that's a sight to see." The two laughed.

It made her smile to see that he's enjoying, at the least, time they have together. Even just for a little while. Laughter between them died down as they settled once again with the silence.

"Hey," she started.

"Hm?"

"What would you say if…" she hesitated.

"What?"

"If… I still cry because of you…?"

She looked at him. Stared at him if she must.

He sighed heavily. Having this post-breakup talk sure doesn't have its perks.

"Well, that's you're choice. You wanted it that way. You're the only one who's making yourself cry. Don't blame me."

"Do you think I want to cry? What person in his or her right mind would want to cry over something like this?"

"Like what?"

She motioned her hand forward as if pertaining to something "This! Damn it. I don't know." It took her almost every bit of her will to not cry at that moment.

"Why are you like this?"

"I'm not doing anything to you!"

"No, can't you see? You make it so difficult for me to move on. I can't even accept anyone new into my life. I still abide by you norms. I refuse to see that you cannot love me anymore."

"What do you see in me…?"

"If I only knew… if I only knew…" she sighed.

"What ever made you think I've moved on?"

"Pretty obvious really. You seem happier without me. It's like I've chained you down for so long, you finally got the freedom you wanted."

"Is that what you think that I wanted?"

"Well, yes. You don't have to take care of me for being such a baby. You don't have to… you don't have to endure my incessant rants… You… You don't have to care about me anymore, this way" Miyu was already crying. She didn't sob or wipe the tears away. She just let the tears flow.

"Did you ever think, Miyu that I wanted to these things because I do it for you?"

"I thought of such sometimes, but then again, you've changed."

"I've changed?! I'm still the same Kanata as before! The same Kanata you knew…"

"No, you're not. I guess I should understand this. " Kanata suddenly stood up.

"You don't understand anything! Did you think I really moved on? It really hurt when we broke up. I… I loved you, Miyu. I loved you so much." he turned his back against her.

"You never showed it! You were always so cold! I began to have doubts because you forgot about me!" she stared at his back.

"I can't believe this." Kanata sighed.

He heard Miyu shift in her place. Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled his waist.

"Miyu?" he didn't have the heart to push her away. They both got hurt but she suffered longer. She could hear his heart beat fast.

"I asked you before, 'will you wait for me?'" she murmured. "You said before that you will, even if it took eternity. I ask you again, is your answer still the same?"

"I… I'm sorry Miyu. I don't think I can no longer keep my word."

"Is that so?" Fresh tears poured from her eyes.

"Miyu… do you love me?"

"I do. I love you but I just don't want to anymore." She detached herself from him. He turned to face her.

She looked up and was amazed at the sight she saw. There were tears in his eyes.

"So, I guess… this is really goodbye?"

"No. things change." She smiled at him. "It's just not our time."

Kanata caressed her cheek, wiping the tears away. "See you soon, Miyu" he smiled before he claimed her lips.

It could be the last time that they would feel this way towards each other. But just the same, there was love in that kiss.

"Farewell, Kanata."

They parted ways. In a few months, they'll be graduating high school and will be off to college. They lived their lives separately. They avidly tried to avoid each other as much as they could. Things change through the course of time but just for now, it was not yet their time.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Thank you for reading this unworthy story.

I'll try to write happier, sweeter ones next time.

I dedicate this fanfic to Karl, Celine and Angge. They are SO going to kill me.

I don't know why I wrote this fic. Out of heartache maybe? Aww… if you don't like it, it's all right. If you did, I'll do my best to write a sequel. Hehe.

Thanks for reading guys. MiyuxKanata forever!

_**112505**_


End file.
